ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Trigon
Trigon was originally born of celestial blasphemy, spreading viral like evil that would corrupt worlds and civilizations into self destruction. In an effort to cleanse his soul of evil, the Three Divine summoned the great Heart of Darkness to feast on his soul. However, Trigon was able to absorb the power of the Heart of Darkness (The collected evils of a hundred galaxies), becoming a supreme power that would destroy countless worlds. He killed his mother and father, the Divine, shredding them of their flesh and wearing their skin. Unable to cross the Divine's barrier, Trigon would summon women from other worlds to mate with them and impregnate them, then send them back, spreading his evil to destroy countless universes. Biography Brought into Existence Trigon came into being hundreds upon hundreds of years ago when a group of humans abandoned life on Earth and established a sect of pacifists on the inter-dimensional world of Azarath. Embracing the concept of peace, these humans exorcised the dark passions of their souls from their bodies and cast it beyond the Great Door of Azarath into the nether-realms. This leftover evil energy floated in space for years before finally coalescing into a single physical form. The last inhabitants of an alien world in an extra-dimensional universe summoned this darkness from the ether and it impregnated a woman from the order. Nine months later Trigon was born. Life Cycle of Chaos As an infant, Trigon slaughtered the very cult responsible for his birth including his own mother. In less than a year, he had conquered the entire planet. By the time he was six-years-old, he destroyed his home world and began traveling across the cosmos in search of new planets to conquer. By the time he was thirty, Trigon had conquered his entire dimension and several million worlds. Children of Trigon Over the span of centuries, Trigon sired many children - all of whom he hoped would become extensions of his own great power. In many cases, the children of Trigon rebelled against him and were destroyed. Other times, their human mothers recognized the threat such spawn represented and killed them while they were infants or the nature of the children where discovered by others and subsequently slain. For all of the seeds he had spread across the dimensions, none of his offspring survived beyond infancy to become the heir of Trigon. Over two decades ago on Earth, a young homeless woman named Angela Roth had fallen in with an occult circle. Though they were rank amateurs in the field of Satanic ritual, they nevertheless attempted to summon the Devil. What they succeeded in conjuring was far worse. Trigon emerged and took Angela Roth as his bride. He left her pregnant with child then abandoned her after burning the other cult members to cinders for their efforts, patiently awaiting the day when he could call his offspring to his side. Trigon manipulated the priests of Azarath to journey to Earth in search of Angela Roth. He knew that the mother of his soon-to-be child would be safe under the care of these pacifists as they would not raise a hand against her, even though they knew what she was. They found Angela and brought her to Azarath where she was renamed Arella so Trigon would not find her. Not everyone in Azarath was pleased to know that the wife and child of Trigon was to live among them. But Azar and High Magistrate Coman realized that should the child of Trigon be allowed to grow on Earth, her existence would threaten all life on that planet, and indeed, the entire universe as well. Shortly thereafter, Arella gave birth to a daughter who was given the name - Raven. The Magistrate of Food Production, Juris, felt that Raven's existence threatened the sanctity on all life on Azarath. To safeguard his people, he elected to break Azarath's most sacred law - the taking of a human life. Snatching Raven from her nursemaid, he attempted to hurl the child through the Great Door into the Limbo realm separating Azarath from other dimensions. Upon opening the door however, he exposed himself to the power of Trigon who disintegrated him with a blast of energy. Raven however, was left unharmed. For seventeen years he waited as Raven grew, introducing himself to her on the day that Azar, Raven's teacher and leader of Azerath died due to old age. Trigon haunted Raven's dreams granting her visions of his arrival on Earth and the destruction of Azerath, promoting Raven to leave Azerath in search of those who would stand against Trigon, resulting in the formation of the New Teen Titans. Shortly after the formation, Trigon would first set foot upon the Earth. However his stay was short as he complied with the wishes of his daughter and took her with him to his own universe, with intentions of returning later. However the Teen Titans and Justice League followed him, taking Arella with them to free Raven. In the end the Titans and Justice League managed to combine Trigon's own powers and weapons with their and banished him to an empty dimension, one Arella followed him into, to prevent his escape. Powers and Abilities * Demonic Physiology: Trigon is very tall, has multiple eyes horns and red skin without bat-like wings and tail. ** Dimensional Travel ** Flight ** Illusion Casting: Trigon is a master manipulator and can create elaborate illusions to fool others. ** Mind Control: Trigon can possess anyone he feels necessary for his plots. He has controlled hundreds of people and the most powerful of champions. ** Pyrokinesis: Trigon can generate and manipulate hellfire. He can project its as fiery blasts, or spew it from his mouth, and erupt it from the floor. *** Thermal-Blast: Trigon is capable of projecting his hellfire from his mouth, or as powerful blasts from his hands. ** Superhuman Durability: Trigon's body was only ever hurt by Red Robin and his uniquely sharp wings. He was unhurt by Superboy's telekinesis, Bunker's bricks, Beast Boy's bites Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman's fists. ** Superhuman Strength: Trigon can crush buildings and tear apart streets. ** Telekinesis: Trigon can mentally manipulate the movement of objects. ** Teleportation: Trigon can teleport to and from his demonic dimension. ** Thermokinesis: Trigon's body gives off a powerful heat. * Heat Vision: Trigon can release a powerful concentrated amount of heat steam from his eyes, as well as shoot fire beams from them. * Flame-Breath: Trigon can produce and spray super-heated plasma or lava-like fluid from his mouth through exhalation. Category:Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Serial Killers Category:Slavers Category:Brutes Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals